


Hetalia Drama Scene

by InterferingSpeedbump



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is stupid, Crack, No regerts, PRUSSIA IS AWESOME, RIP, canada is not noticed as usual, france is a perv, germany yells at everybody because that's what he does, this is literally the most stereotypical thing ive ever written, what am I doing with my life, world meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterferingSpeedbump/pseuds/InterferingSpeedbump
Summary: So I was going through folders of old school stuff and I found this scene I had to write for my sophomore drama class as a free-write drama scene. I thought it was pretty amusing, so I thought I would post it in hopes that you guys would enjoy my. . . sophomore self.





	

Drama scene

Gilbert: A 5’9, 23 year old albino man, overly self-confident, and obsessed with awesomeness (his own in particular), German, Ludwig’s brother

Francis: A 5’9, 26 year old man, has wavy neck-length blonde hair and blue eyes, definitely the most perverted of the group, flirts with EVERYONE (because he doesn’t have a sexual preference), loves love, French (speaks in french accent)

Ludwig: A 5’11, 20 year old man, has slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, strict soldier type (only strict because he doesn’t want those he loves to get hurt is he’s not there), obsessed with order and precision, closet pervert, really really German, Gilbert’s brother

Alfred: A 5’10, 19 year old man, has blonde hair with a cowlick at the front and blue eyes and glasses, obsessed with heroes and justice, has an overwhelming fondness for hamburgers, kinda clueless at how to read the situation, Matthew’s identical twin

Matthew: A 5’9.5, 19 year old man, Alfred’s identical twin (except with purple eyes and a stray curl of hair instead of a cowlick), never noticed by anyone, shy, quiet, and laid back 

 

Alfred: Hey dudes! So I think we can solve all the world’s problems if we actually try to get along today, which is why Arthur isn't here! (Francis smirks)  
Francis: That toad Arthur just can't appreciate how fabulous I am!  
Gilbert: Kesesese, I am vay more awesome zhan eizher of you!  
Alfred: But I’m the hero!!  
(Francis, Gilbert, and Alfred keep bickering)  
Ludwig: (continually getting irked with the other’s bickering until he can stand it no more) YOU DUMMKOPFS SINCE I AM CLEARLY ZHE ONLY ONE HERE WHO KNOWS HOW TO HOLD A MEETING ZHIS IS HOW IT’S GOING TO GO: 10 MINUTES FOR SPEECHES EACH, NO RAMBLING ABOUT SIDE TOPICS, UND IF YOU VANT TO SPEAK RAISE YOUR HAND, BUT DO SO IN A VAY ZHAT DOES NOT MOCK ANY SALUTE IN MY COUNTRY’S PAST. NOW CONTINUE.  
Matthew: (cautiously raises hand) I think we-  
Gilbert: Who are you?  
Matthew: I’m Matthew. . .  
Alfred: (raises hand and starts talking without being called on) Anyway, I think we should genetically engineer a giant superhero to solve world hunger by throwing down burgers from the atmosphere!!  
Ludwig: (sighs in exasperation) Ve need somezhing realistic, Alfred.  
Alfred: It is-! (interrupted by Gilbert)  
Gilbert: I am zhe most awesome person here so ve should follow mein idea because it’s awesome!! (Ludwig just sighs again because he’s used to Gilbert’s “awesomeness”)  
Alfred: Do you even have an idea?  
Gilbert: Nein. . . (stretches out the word)  
Francis: Well, there is always my plan, mon ami. (looks at Gilbert)  
Ludwig: (mutters under breath) It probably von’t be any better than Alfred’s or mein stupid bruder’s.  
Francis: All the beautiful men and ladies should forget about their clothing and embrace the wonders of the human body! (swoons)  
Alfred: Hey dude, I’m not complaining, but how is that supposed to solve the world’s problems?  
Francis: Anything can be solved through love, monsieur.  
(Alfred, Gilbert, and Ludwig all roll their eyes)  
Gilbert: I feel like we’re missing someone. . .  
Alfred: Yeah, can you feel it? It’s like there’s a person in here we can't see. . .(gasps dramatically) DUDES, WHAT IF IT’S A GHOST?  
(Matthew still sits in his spot, the others completely forgetful of his presence)  
Matthew: I’m still here. . .  
Ludwig: Who are you?  
Matthew: (sighs in resignation) I’m Matthew. . .  
Francis: Mon cher Mathiu, when did you get here? (hugs Matthew from behind)  
Matthew: I’ve been here the whole- (interrupted by Alfred)  
Alfred: Dudes! I think I’ve got it! We could save the world by stockpiling a ton of nuclear weapons so if aliens ever try to take over the earth we can just nuke ‘em right away and be done with it!  
Ludwig: Nein! Ve cant you and Kiku fighting about zhat again! Ve all know how zhat vent last time. . .  
Gilbert: Ja, mein bruder’s right- you’d need somezhing more awesome zhan zhat to save zhe vorld!  
Francis: And why would the fabulous me take orders from you?  
Alfred: ‘cuz I’m the hero!  
Ludwig: Ve are obviously getting novhere vith zhis. (raises voice) Everyone go home, und come tomorrow vith at least zhree realistic ideas zhat might actually vork und ve can get furzher in zhis conversation tomorrow. (walks away/out the door)  
Gilbert: (follows Ludwig) See all you suckers tomorrow vizh mein awesome ideas! Auf wiedersehen!  
Francis: Oui, I’m too fabulous to be cramped in one room like that for this long. (saunters out the door with Alfred)  
Alfred: Haha ‘kay dude, whatever you say. See ya!  
Francis; Au revoir!  
Matthew: (sighs) They still didn’t even notice me. . . (walks away slowly)


End file.
